I Want You
by MsLane
Summary: Chloe wants to sing Beca a song but Jesse interrupts, again, only this time Beca isn't going to let Chloe give them 'alone time'. Bechloe xx


Chloe can't help her feelings for the tiny brunette DJ from growing. She didn't ask for any of this, but since it is what it is, who is she to back away from her feelings?

She smiles as she sees the girl of her thoughts makes her way towards her.

"Hey Chlo." Beca half grins at her but it soon morphs into a full blown smile when she gets pulled down to sit beside the redhead on the blanket on the grass, "Hi yourself. How'd you find me?"

Beca laughs as she says, "Your text wasn't exactly cryptic."

Chloe giggles as she rests her head against Beca's shoulder, "Mm. I guess you're right. I'll believe you aren't a stalker…for now I guess."

Beca rolls her eyes affectionately at her companion, "You're such a dork."

Chloe hums her reply, not at all offended by any of Beca's playful quips anymore.

Beca grins down at her once Chloe scoots over and lays down with her head in Beca's lap, "Comfy?"

Chloe nods her head with an honest smile on her face.

It's a comfortable silence that surrounds them as they enjoy the gorgeous weather and each other's company.

Chloe grins and starts to hum just under her breath and then slowly gets a little bit louder, her smile grows further when Beca effortlessly harmonizes with her.

The brunette doesn't really notice she's doing so, until a few beats in, then she suddenly looks down to see a rather smug looking Chloe watching her. Beca rolls her eyes but keeps going, wanting to see just what the song Chloe is about to sing.

Just as the redhead is about to start singing, they're interrupted by Jesse plopping down across from them, "Hello ladies, what're you aca-gals up to?"

Beca raises an eyebrow at him, "Aca-gals? Did you really just say that?"

Chloe giggles as Jesse tries to defend his colloquialism but Beca is having none of it as she continues to tease him.

The redhead bites her tongue, and her stomach drops as she decides to leave them alone, it's obvious Jesse likes Beca and she doesn't want to be mean to him just because she's jealous, so she figures she'll just pull herself out of the equation for now.

She gives it to Beca for noticing her getting up but Jesse says something ridiculously charming and grabs her attention for a split second, but that was enough to allow Chloe to get quite a distance away.

Beca furrows her brow wondering why she felt suddenly rather lonely.

Xox

Chloe walks into her shared apartment and Aubrey greets her with a smile and freshly baked cupcakes.

"What's the occasion?" Chloe asks with a giggle, grabbing one as Aubrey continues pulling out more from the oven.

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Trying out a new recipe, you know baking calms me down."

The redhead licks the frosting off her thumb before giving her opinion, "It's good, but it doesn't really top those red velvet cupcakes from last week."

Aubrey nods and makes a note of that for future reference, "Okay thanks. Now. Did you tell her yet?"

Chloe shakes her head as she sighs, sitting down on a bar stool on the mini island in their kitchen, "No. Not yet. Jesse interrupted…again."

Aubrey frowns and pats her back, "Why didn't you just tell him to go bark up another tree?"

Chloe laughs lightly, "Beca was enjoying his company-"

Aubrey's eyes widen as she interjects, "She _loves_ your company. Don't tell me you just let them be while you came home?"

Chloe shrugs a little and nods her head, "I…Well I didn't much feel like encroaching on their time together."

Aubrey shakes her head, "You're hopeless. Chloe, when are you going to realize she likes you too?"

The redhead smiles dejectedly at her best friend, "When it stops hurting to think about her Bree."

The knock on the door interrupts them and Aubrey rubs her back as she goes to check who it is, surprised by the interruption since neither one of them was expecting anyone.

"It's for you." Aubrey says, a smile on her face, eyes alight.

Chloe hops off the stool and walks out into the living room.

The minute Beca sees her, she jumps off the couch and stands there shyly, her hands clenching and unclenching the hem of her top in nervousness. Chloe thinks she looks adorable. She shakes her head mentally at her thoughts, "Beca! Hi. I-didn't know you were coming over."

Beca clears her throat and nods her head, "Yeah uh yeah I didn't know I was really coming over until I got here."

Chloe slowly makes her way closer and sits on the couch and is followed by Beca.

"You left me alone earlier."

Chloe frowns, "Jesse. He was with you when I-"

Beca nods her head slowly, stiltedly, "Ye-es but I came to hang out with you…not Jesse."

Chloe's heart skips a beat, "You left him, to come see where I went off to?"

Beca gives her an adorable half grin as she nods, "Looks like it, doesn't it?"

The redhead can't even try t tame the large smile that forms on her face upon hearing this news. Beca notices and the half smirk turns into a big smile, something that she notices happens excessively around Chloe.

"You were also going to sing something before my puppy-like friend came along. What was it?"

Chloe's stomach flutters, her mind reeling at the fact that Beca likened him to a puppy and said he was just a friend. It takes a second for her to register the question at the end.

Her eyes widen, "Oh! Uhm. It's not important now."

Beca tilts her head, her brow slightly furrowing, "Anything you have to sing or say is always important Chloe."

Aubrey decides that now is a good time to interject before leaving, "It's a really good song too. She's been practicing for _days_ trying to get it right and work up the nerve to sing it to this person she has a musical toner for."

Chloe's eyes widen, but she's so surprised she can't say anything. Beca's eyes never leave Chloe's as she says, "Oh…Thanks Aubrey."

The blonde grins and makes her way out the door.

Chloe swallows, her throat feeling suddenly really dry, Beca takes a gentle hold of her hand and squeezes, "What song have you been practicing?"

Chloe blinks and Beca smiles at her gently, "Chlo-low, what've you been practicing?"

The redhead clears her throat, "Uhm Becs…I-" her blue eyes dart away and focus on a throw pillow instead of on Beca's darker blue eyes.

The brunette starts humming the song they were earlier singing, slowly building, trying to coerce Chloe to join in.

Chloe shuts her eyes as she slowly starts singing, "I, don't wanna wait for tomorrow cuz tonight…I keep playing this over in my mind. I shoulda kissed you but I missed, am I out of time?"

She opens her eyes and turns to face Beca who continues to lowly harmonize as Chloe continues, gaining confidence when Beca doesn't move away, pull away or stop singing, "Because I, never thought that you might leave me behind. And I'm hoping that I get one more try, I shoulda kissed you but I missed, am I out of time?"

Chloe's blue eyes twinkle affectionately as she tries to convey all her feelings and everything she wants to say into the song, "If you wait if you wait for me I'll finally say, what you mean what you mean to me. Will you wait will you wait for me? Cause I'm on my way I'm on my way…I never wanna be the one to say 'how could I let you slip away', and I'm never gonna watch you fall apart, I shoulda told you from the start, and I'm late but now I'm running, please wait for me I'm coming. Never gonna wait another day, I finally found the words to say…I want _you_."

Beca clears her throat, "That's…You sound amazing Chloe."

The redhead hums as she scoots closer, and Beca continues, "I hope you finally get the nerve to sing it to whoever it is that you have…I hope you get up the nerve to sing it to that person you like."

Chloe's heart sinks a little bit because she thought Beca understood, she thought she noticed Beca's eyes widen in realization, she thought she saw a smile on her lips, she thought she understood.

Chloe was not one to give up when she's _so_ close. Not when the slightly apprehensive part was over. All she had to do now was talk to her, and she can talk to Beca.

"I did. Sing I mean."

Beca tilts her head almost being obtuse on purpose, "How'd it go?"

Chloe smiles, "She's being rather obtuse about it at the moment."

The brunette's eyes wide considerably, "Me? You mean me?"

Chloe nods her head, biting her lip as she smiles at her, "I know Jesse likes you, but I like you too and I swear if you could just give me a chance I could show you."

A large smile forms on Beca's face, "I-I've been hoping you'd say something because there's been a million times when I thought you would and it never happened…I didn't want to say anything because you never did and I don't want to ruin what we have."

Chloe's eyes light up further, "Oh Beca."

She smiles shyly at her and shrugs, "Today though…I couldn't just let you walk away after I had a feeling you were finally going to tell me."

Chloe throws her arms around her shoulders and pulls her close, tightly, and whispers in her ear, "Will you go out on a date with me, please?"

The fact that Chloe tagged on a please at the end made Beca smile at her adorableness. Nodding, still in her arms, Beca whispers, "I'd love to."

* * *

A/N: Song being referenced to is 'I Want You' by Andrew Allen xx


End file.
